


Dirty Laundry

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is no longer living with Adam. What happens when Sauli returns to Adam's condo to retrieve the clothes he left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot inspired by Sauli posting that he attended Leila's birthday dinner last month. 
> 
> I do not know any of the characters in this story. Once again, this is a complete fabrication born of my pervy mind. I really hope you like it.

**Dirty Laundry**

Adam opens his eyes and looks at the clock next to his bed…7:37am. He groans in frustration, "WHY am I awake at this hour? Someone please explain this to me." He wonders if his internal clock will forever be fucked up due to all the international traveling he had been doing. He's been back from China for three weeks and still can't seem to get back on a normal sleep schedule. Of course, the frequent, late night partying with his friends could also be a factor. Adam closes his eyes and wills himself to go back to sleep. Thirty minutes later, he surrenders the battle to sleep. His mind is wide awake and sleep is just not going to happen for him. "Maybe I can catch a nap before Mom's birthday dinner tonight," he says to himself.

Adam shuffles to the kitchen and turns on the coffee pot. He mentally runs through all of the things he needs to accomplish today. The first thing he needs to do is call his mother and wish her a happy birthday. "I better wait until later. She will be super pissed if I call her this early." He remembers that his mother told him she was going out with her girlfriends last night. Adam resumes his mental checklist. "I need to pick up Mom's birthday gift at the jeweler and call to confirm our reservation for 7:00pm tonight. His stomach growls loudly and he goes to the refrigerator to see what he can whip up for breakfast. "Great...add a trip to the grocery store to my "to do" list for today." He takes the last two eggs and scrambles them up.

Just as Adam finishes his eggs, he hears the text alert chime on his phone. He returns to his bedroom to retrieve his phone from the charger. The text is from Sauli. "Good morning, Adam. Call me when you wake up," it reads. Sauli is awake early as well, but this is not unusual. Sauli is a morning person and is always so fucking happy when he wakes up. Adam smiles at the memory of him and Sauli being complete opposites in the morning. Adam takes awhile to get to "awake and cheerful" status. Sauli is just always in a perpetual state of happy. Adam misses that dose of sunshine in his daily routine. He sighs at the loss and dials Sauli’s number. Sauli answers on the second ring. “Moi, Adam. I did not expect to hear from you so soon.” “I can’t fucking sleep…it’s so frustrating, “Adam replies. “ “How are you, Sauli?” “I am well. I need to get the address of the restaurant for tonight so I know where to meet you.” “Why don’t I just pick you up? Paying for a cab would be a waste. You only live a few blocks away.” “Okay. That would be nice, Adam…if you do not mind and it is not any trouble for you.” “No trouble at all. Neil is picking up mom, so I will pick you up at 6:30pm, okay?” “Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you.” “I look forward to seeing you tonight. I’ll see you later, Sauli.” “Oh wait…Adam?” “Yes?” “Have you seen my black jeans…the ones with all the rips in them? I cannot find them, so I must have left them behind.” Adam looks around his bedroom in a pointless effort to find the jeans. His room is a mess. There are clothes thrown all over the room. “I haven’t seen them, but I will look for them.” “Okay…thank you…I will see you tonight.”

Adam ends their call and continues to look at the mess in his bedroom. Sauli moved in with Tye a couple of weeks ago and his absence is quite evident based on the current state of Adam’s condo. Sauli took care of everything in their home. He took care of the cooking. He took care of the cleaning. He took care of Adam. “I really need to clean this place up and get the cleaning service in here on a weekly basis now.” He makes a mental note to add this task to his “to do” list and heads to the bathroom for a shower. He opens the linen closet and finds no clean towels. “Shit. Sauli took care of the laundry, too,” he laughs to himself. Adam suddenly realizes just how much he took for granted during their relationship. “Wow…I am a total douche for not recognizing until this moment that my home was always in order and my laundry was always clean…and I was not the person doing it.” Adam finds the towel he used yesterday hanging on the door and is relieved that it does not smell sour. “This towel will have to do for now.” He takes a quick shower and returns to the bedroom to dress. He opens the top drawer of his dresser. “Fuck…no clean underwear, either. Looks like I’ll be going commando today...and doing laundry.” After dressing, he begins to tidy up his bedroom. Adam hangs up all the clothes that he actually never wore. He has a bad habit of trying something on, but then just throwing it down when he decides against wearing it. He then gathers up the dirty clothes and dumps them in the laundry room. He returns to his bedroom, strips the bed and puts on clean sheets. He smiles at the major improvement picking up clothes and making the bed has made. He gathers up the dirty sheets and heads back to the laundry room. Adam is overwhelmed by the amount of laundry that has accumulated in two weeks. The hamper is overflowing and the floor is covered by the stuff he just brought in. “OH MY GOD! There has to be someone I can pay to do this shit for me,” he screams. “Okay, Lambert. Stop being a little diva-bitch and get started on your laundry,” he says out loud to motivate himself.

Adam decides to start with the laundry on the floor so he has some space in which to move. Once he has a load started, he moves out the kitchen and makes the phone calls on his list. He needs to get to the jewelry store before they open in order to circumvent any paparazzi interference. The jewelry shop owner kindly offered to come in before his shop opened to help Adam avoid the cameras. Adam called the jeweler and confirmed he was there. He put on his ball cap and sunglasses and headed out to pick up his mother’s birthday gift. He is home thirty minutes later and continues with the laundry rotation, moving the sheets and towels to the dryer and then starting the next load. He decides to watch some television while he’s doing the laundry…he has about ten hours of recorded shows with which to catch up. As he’s watching television, he creates a grocery list. “This has been quite a domesticated and productive morning, so far,” he thinks. “I can do this.”

Adam is almost finished with his laundry. He has it neatly organized on the end of the folding table. He tells himself he will put it away later. All that remains are the clothes in the hamper. He dumps them out on top of the folding table and begins to sort them by color. There, in the pile, are the jeans Sauli asked him about earlier. Adam cannot help but smile. He loves these jeans and has a very fond memory from the first time he saw them on Sauli. It was early in their relationship and they had been out with friends in WeHo. Once they got home, Adam licked Sauli through every single rip in those jeans, with special attention being given to the rip near Sauli’s groin. Adam ended up licking every part of Sauli that night and the build up to the moment when Adam entered him was so heated and intense, their tandem release had been incredible. Adam will never forget that night. “Okay…I need to stop thinking about that night… right the fuck now.” He checks the pockets to make sure they’re empty and throws the jeans into the washer. He continues to sort through the clothes, pulling out all of the darks. He finds a pair of Sauli’s socks and his black Calvin Klein briefs. “He looks so sexy in these underwear,” Adam thinks before he throws them into the washer as well. Adam starts the washer and heads out to the grocery store.

Adam gets back from the store at 1:30pm and puts his groceries away. He transfers the laundry to the dryer, but removes Sauli’s pants. He hangs them up to air dry, willing himself to not think about THAT night again. Sauli never puts his jeans in the dryer. This is one disadvantage to living in a high rise building. He no longer has a private back yard in which to hang wet clothes out to dry. By 2:00pm Adam is starving, so he makes himself a salad and settles back on the couch to watch more shows from his DVR. He doesn’t want to eat too much now because he plans to fully enjoy dinner tonight. “Oh shit…mom’s birthday. I need to call her,” he suddenly remembers. He calls his mother and when she answers, Adam sings her the sweetest, most beautifully unique rendition of “Happy Birthday” she can ever remember hearing. She beams with pride that her now famous son has given her such an intimate little gift. “Thank you, Addy…that was beautiful,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, Mom. I started to call you when I first got up this morning around 8:00am, but remembered you had a “girls’ night out” last night, so I didn’t want to call too early. Then I started to do laundry and run errands and time just got away from me.” “Don’t worry about it, honey. Thank you for not calling me at 8:00am. I slept in today until nearly 10:00am. The girls and I stayed up until the wee hours laughing and talking, so I was wiped out.” “I’m glad you had a good time with your friends, Mom. What have you been doing today?” Adam asked. “Right now, I am out shopping, treating myself to some new clothes. I’m looking for something to wear tonight.” “Shopping?! You’re shopping and you didn’t invite me? I’m hurt, Mom. Really, really hurt,” Adam teases. “Stop it…you told me yesterday you had a lot to do today. Besides, I cannot afford the places you like to shop!” Leila countered. “Okay, you are forgiven. I’ll let you get back to your shopping, Mom. I would like to take a nap before our dinner…I haven’t been sleeping all that well.” “I’m sorry to hear that, honey. Go take your nap and I’ll see you at 7:00pm.” “Love you, Mom” “Love you, too. Bye.”

Adam awakes with a start and grabs his phone to check the time. “Shit! It’s 5:15pm,” he yells. Adam only has about an hour to get ready, which for anyone else, would be plenty of time. However, Adam wants to shower again and make his hair perfect. He hasn't been wearing much make-up lately, but he hasn’t decided what to wear yet, either. Now that everything he owns is clean, the decision will be even harder. He will be seeing Sauli tonight, so he wants to look his best. He feels kind of pathetic and uncertain as to why it is so important for him to impress a man that is no longer his and who has already seen him at his absolute worst. On some level, maybe he wants Sauli to feel regret for the end of their romance...to see Adam and want him back. "I'm such a fucking child," he thinks. Even though Adam and Sauli mutually agreed to end their relationship, he misses Sauli more than he could have imagined.

Adam pulls up in front of the building where Sauli is now living at 6:35pm. He is only five minutes late...not too bad. Sauli is sitting on a bench in front of the building and Adam's heart skips a beat when he spots him. Sauli hops up and gets into Adam's car. "Moi," he said to Adam. "You look gorgeous...and you smell amazing," Adam flirts. "Sorry, I'm a little late, Sauli. We still have plenty of time to make our reservation." "It's okay...I have come to expect 'a little late' from you," Sauli teases. "You look quite dashing yourself, by the way." The two men smile at each other and Adam pulls away from the curb. They make small talk on the way to the restaurant. Sauli tells Adam, "It really means a lot to me that your mother invited me to her birthday dinner." "Mom loves you, too, Sauli. She wants to see you." It does not escape Sauli's attention that Adam says “too” and his heart aches just a little at what they have lost.

They arrive at the restaurant and Leila and Neil are already seated. They sit down and immediately slip into comfortable conversation. Adam is so happy to be spending the evening with three of the people he loves most in the world. They laugh and joke throughout their meal and Leila loves the bracelet Adam and Neil had custom designed for her. "This has been a wonderful birthday celebration. Thank you, boys, for making my day special," Leila gushes. They say goodnight with hugs and kisses at the front door while they wait for the valets to bring around their vehicles. Neil and Leila depart first, followed by Adam and Sauli. They manage the entire meal without any interruptions from paparazzi or fans. It is a rare victory, in this regard.

Adam and Sauli drive toward West Hollywood, both men lamenting about how stuffed they feel. "The food was so delicious, I couldn't stop myself from eating," Sauli laughs. "Me too," Adam agrees. "Oh, Adam...did you happen to find my jeans today?" "Shit. Yes, I did and meant to bring them to you. I was running late and completely forgot. I also found a pair of your athletic socks and your black Calvin Klein underwear." Sauli blushes a little when Adam smirks and raises his eyebrow at the word underwear. "Do you want to stop by my place first so you can get your clothes?" "Yes, sure...okay."

Adam and Sauli step off the elevator and enter the condo in silence. Adam is grateful he cleaned up the place this morning and is reminded that he needs to say something to Sauli. "Sauli...I feel like I owe you an apology." Sauli looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Adam?" "I don't think I realized until today just how much you took care of in our home...how much you did for me. I am really sorry for taking that for granted and not expressing my appreciation more often." "Adam, I never felt you were taking me for granted. I loved taking care of our home and I loved taking care of you. I did not ever consider it a burden. I was happy to do it. Please don't give it another thought." Adam steps directly in front of Sauli and kisses his forehead. "Thank you, Sauli." "Would you like something to drink?" "Yes, I'll take some water, please." "One water…coming right up. Your clothes are still in the dryer. I hung your jeans up to dry." Sauli steps through the kitchen and into the laundry room while Adam is grabbing the bottled water from the refrigerator. Sauli opens the dryer door and bends over to retrieve his underwear and socks. Adam puts the bottled water on the counter and turns around to see Sauli in the laundry room, bent over with his face in the dryer. "Oh. My. God." Adam gasps. Without hesitation and without really thinking, Adam walks up behind Sauli, grabs his hips and begins to grind his dick against Sauli's ass. "Adam...what are you doing?" Sauli asks without stopping his sock search. Adam takes a half step back and says, "Well, if you have to ask, I must not be doing it right. Let me try again." Adam moves forward and again grinds his rapidly hardening dick into Sauli's ass. "God, Sauli. You are so sexy." Sauli stands up and turns around. "Is sex the only thing you think about, Adam?" "No…Maybe…Yes." Adam answers. "When you're bent over presenting your hot little ass to me and it's been weeks since I've gotten laid...yes, sex is all I can think about, Sauli" "Adam, I was not presenting my ass to you. I was looking for my socks." Adam closes the dryer door and pins Sauli against the dryer. "I want you, Sauli." "I am not sure this is a good idea, Adam.” "No? Well, I think it's the best fucking idea in the history of good ideas," Adam says using the sex voice Sauli remembers so well. He then begins to kiss along Sauli's jaw and slides his thigh between Sauli’s legs. “We broke up, Adam. Remember? There are reasons we are no longer a couple.” Adam responds, “Yes, there are reasons, but our sex life was definitely not one of them. We were very good at the sex part.” He whispers in Sauli's ear, "Come on, baby. Please let me make love to you, Sauli. I miss you so much. I want you so much." Adam is licking and sucking on Sauli’s neck and Sauli is quickly losing his ability to stop this from happening. Adam presses his thigh into Sauli’s dick, places his open mouth over Sauli’s mouth and slowly begins to devour his face. The kiss Adam delivers is all encompassing. It is lustful. It is messy. It is hot. It is everything. Stopping is no longer an option. Their hands are all over each other, each trying to remove the other’s shirts. “I need to feel your skin against mine. Hurry, Adam!” They quickly divest of their shirts and come together, chest to chest and mouth to mouth. Tongues and hands are everywhere. Adam has his hands on Sauli’s ass and they are grinding their dicks together. Sauli sucks a mark on Adam’s collar bone and continues licking until he reaches one of Adam’s nipples and sucks on it hard. “Ahhh!” Adam screams. Adam reaches down and rubs Sauli’s hard on through his pants. He unbuttons Sauli’s pants and pulls the zipper down. Sauli does the same to Adam’s jeans and both are near frantic as they work to get each other completely naked. Sauli went from resisting Adam to near desperate for him in about two minutes and Sauli’s desperation is fueling Adam’s desire. Once naked, they are clinging to each other…kissing, touching, grinding and panting. Adam grabs Sauli by the waist and lifts him up onto the top of the dryer. When Adam turns on the dryer, Sauli gives him a questioning look. He winks at Sauli and pulls his legs apart and stands between them. He begins to lick and suck his way down Sauli’s chest, focusing on his nipples. Sauli is leaning back on his locked arms when he wraps his legs around Adam’s body in an effort to get more friction. “Mmmm…Adam, please take me into your mouth.” Adam removes Sauli’s legs from around his waist, spreads them wide and places both of Sauli’s feet on the edge of the dryer. He bends over and takes the head of Sauli’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it. He then descends down the shaft until Sauli’s dick hits the back of his throat and swallows. “Adam! Ahhhh…yes…that feels so…ahhh!” Sauli screams. Adam continues working over Sauli’s dick, up and down, using his tongue to pleasure Sauli. He is surprised the warm and vibrating sensations from the dryer on his ass and balls feel really good. Sauli grabs the back of Adam’s head and starts thrusting up into his mouth. Although it was not his intention, after several minutes, Sauli comes without warning down the back of Adam’s throat and Adam’s swallows without hesitation. Adam continues to lick and kiss Sauli’s thighs while Sauli recovers from his orgasm. “Adam…I am sorry I did that. I was so lost in my own pleasure I was not thinking about the fact that our relationship has changed. I give you my word, I have not had unprotected sex with anyone.” Adam kisses up Sauli’s chest and places a gentle kiss to his lips. Sauli knows that with this gesture, he is forgiven. “I’m glad to hear you’re practicing safe sex, Sauli. I have been safe, too and I would really, really like to fuck you bareback. Will you let me do that, baby?” Sauli looks at Adam with smiling eyes. He knows he can trust Adam is being truthful, so he says, “Yes, Adam. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“I hope your legs are still okay bent up like this because you look so fucking hot right now.” Adam whispers in Sauli’s ear. “Yes, my legs are perfectly fine…I am very flexible,” Sauli reminds him. “Oh, I remember,” Adam responds. He pulls Sauli’s ass to the edge of the dryer and begins to tease Sauli’s ass with his dick. “Adam. Stop. You can fuck me without a condom, but you are not sticking your big dick in my ass without lubrication.” Adam smirks at Sauli with a raised eyebrow and drops to his knees. Without hesitation, Adam licks across Sauli’s entrance, up and down, until he begins to penetrate Sauli with his tongue. Sauli’s head is thrown back and he is mumbling in Finnish. Adam’s saliva is not going to be enough to prepare Sauli and he most definitely does not want to interrupt this moment to retrieve the lube from his bedroom. Adam quickly stands up, reaches over with his left hand and pumps some liquid detergent into his hand. He transfers some of it to Sauli’s entrance and pushes his middle finger into Sauli. As he is fucking Sauli with first one, then two fingers, he puts the remaining detergent in his left hand all over his dick. Sauli is moaning and fucking back against Adam’s fingers. “Adam…please…do not make me wait any longer.” Adam removes his fingers and places the head of his dick against Sauli’s wet entrance. With Sauli’s hands now on his shoulders, Adam places his hands around Sauli’s hips and slowly pushes into Sauli’s body. Sauli is grimacing and yet moaning in pleasure. It’s that wonderful, heady combination of pain and pleasure that Sauli is experiencing and Adam cannot take his eyes off of him. Adam pulls out and pushes back into Sauli, over and over, in an increasing rhythm. Adam continues to watch Sauli’s face, a face now completely awash in pleasure. Sauli is so tight and Adam knows he is not going to last much longer at the rate they’re going. He decides to change it up a little and stops thrusting. He wraps Sauli’s legs around his waist and pulls him from the top of the dryer. The lovers are still connected as Adam carries Sauli a few steps across the room to the folding table. He lays Sauli right on top of the folded towels and clothes he had washed earlier in the day. He puts his hands on Sauli’s shoulders for leverage and begins fucking into him in a quick and steady pace, trying to get as deep into Sauli as he can. “Sauli, baby…you feel incredible…so tight and hot around my cock.” “Fuck me harder, Adam…come on!” “Adam picks up the pace and fucks Sauli fast and hard. It isn’t long until Adam feels his balls constrict. He quickly pulls out of Sauli, pumps his cock and shoots his load all over Sauli’s chest. Adam collapses on top of Sauli in exhaustion. Sauli can feel Adam’s heart beating rapidly in his chest. After a few minutes, Sauli giggles, “I guess this gives new meaning to the phrase ‘dirty laundry,’ doesn’t it?” Adam laughs in agreement. After Adam’s breathing has returned to normal, he teases Sauli, “Look at you, Sauli. You’re a sticky mess,” “Whose fault is that?” Sauli asks. “Oh look…how convenient. You’re lying on a towel,” Adam jokes. He pulls at the towel and Sauli lifts up his shoulder so Adam can free towel from beneath him. Adam cleans the semen from Sauli’s body and then wipes the lube from Sauli’s ass and his own dick. “There…that is much better,” Adam says. “You know, Adam. I do not know whether to be impressed or horrified that you had lube readily available in the laundry room. Surely, you did not plan for us to have sex in the laundry room tonight?” “Sauli, baby…that was not lube I used. It was liquid laundry detergent,” Adam explains. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?” Adam shakes his head, “No”. ”You are crazy, Adam Lambert! I am going to have bubbles coming out of my ass for days!” Sauli exclaims. “Isn’t your dick burning inside from the detergent?” Sauli asks. “No, it isn’t burning yet, but we should probably take a shower. Would you like to join me in the shower and stay with me tonight, baby?” “Yes, I would like that very much, Adam.”

Sauli awakes before Adam the next morning. He watches Adam sleep and the conflicting emotions are running through his heart and mind. Breaking up was definitely the right decision for them, but last night felt really right too. Sauli decides to not overthink it and not read anything into what happened between them. Two former lovers hooked up…that is all it was and all it will be. He just hopes he and Adam aren’t awkward when he wakes up. Sauli remembers he has an appointment in a couple of hours, so he gets up and goes to the laundry room to retrieve his clothes and get dressed. When Sauli returns to the bedroom, Adam is lying on his side facing out. Sauli sits down next to him, leans forward and kisses Adam’s bare shoulder. Adam startles awake and his eyes meet Sauli’s. “Good morning, Adam.” Adam takes a few seconds to get his bearings and mumbles, “Good morning.” “I didn’t wish to wake you, but sneaking out while you slept also seemed wrong. I have an appointment, so I need to head home.” “Give me a minute and I’ll drive you.” “No…that’s okay. I don’t live far and I could use the walk to wake up and clear my mind.” They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Adam spoke again. “Thank you for last night, Sauli. I enjoyed myself…immensely.” “You do not have to thank me, Adam. It was wonderful being with you, in this way, again. There are some things about us that I still miss very much,” Sauli confesses. Adam leans up on his elbow and reaches to kiss Sauli. Their lips come together in a chaste kiss. “Me too, baby…me too” Adam tells him sweetly. “Well, I need to get going. You go back to sleep and I will see myself out,” Sauli quietly tells him. “Goodbye, Adam.” Goodbye, Sauli.”

When Adam wakes up a couple of hours later, he makes his way to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing. Something in the laundry room catches his eye; he turns and walks to the doorway, looking inside. The room is in a complete state of disarray. Adam cannot help but smile when he remembers why his once clean and folded laundry is now scattered all over the floor. “More dirty laundry to deal with today.” “It was so worth it,” he thinks.

The End


End file.
